The Bloody Panther
by AnbuShadowFang
Summary: The pain of losing Sasuke has made Sakura stronger than ever. The only thing she feels for him now is the elimination of his name from her bingo book. Can meeting him again change her or will he die like all her other foes, killed with no mercy. SasxSaku
1. Elimination

AnbuShadowFang- well here is my new naruto story I promised, I finally sat down and thought the story through and forced myself to type this chap, i will do the same again to post you guys another chap of my Living Reincarnated i swear i'll do it even if i have to glue my butt to the chair, anyway enjoy

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto unless...I make them let me!_ I pull out a shotgun._

The Bloody Panther

Chapter 1

Elimination

Clink. Clink. Clink.

That was the only noise that could be heard. A small sound as if metal hitting something hard or rough. If you listened close enough you might have been able to here the quiet breathing and footsteps of the people jumping through the trees. The team of three, two shinobi and one kunoichi, Konoha Anbu on a search and destroy mission.

The apparent leader was wearing a neko mask and just like the animal she wore she was agile like a cat. She wore a black top of a priestress outfit and black capris, a sword sheath was visible on her back, concealing the katana within. Her weapon pouches were on her hips, an easy place to grab a kunai when needed. The other members of her team wore all black like her, one of the shinobi had a hyena mask concealing his face and the other a giraffe.

She did a hand signal forward and her teamates nodded before going ahead. She continued after them but was also scanning her surroundings. She noticed that a shadow moved inside of another shadow and heard the same noise.

Clink. Clink. Clink.

"Rikan you can leave the shadows, if I recall I thought I told you to stay in the village until I returned."

"I'm sorry, you know me I just worry about you. I feared that something might of happened to you since it's taking you so long so I followed your trail." A black panther replies as he runs out of the shadows and beside her. He wore silver armor on places on his body, only where his vitals were.

"It's okay I knew you were here because of your armor, besides they had a head start and the cover of this night, it's just taking a little longer than I had hoped. All I want is to finish this and go home and take a nice long bath. You and me have had too many nonstop missions lately, we need a break."

"I agree," he lifted his noise to smell the cool night air but caught a trace of something. "I smell blood, and it's not the enemy's."

They quickened their pace and came to a clearing in the forest. Blood and fallen kunai was everywhere and she quickly ran to her allies who were perched against two trees. Her hands glowed green as she began to close their wounds but even she could not reproduce all the blood that they had lost. _They are going to die._

A hand grabbed hers and haulted her healing, she raised her head to see that Aki the one who wore the hyena mask had stopped her. "Don't waste your chakra we already know that we are going to die, please just tell my kid that I died with honor to protect her."

"The same goes for me, tell my friends at least how I died, it was an honor to work with you," Koji the one who owned the giraffe mask says as he coughs up blood.

"I will tell them for you and place flowers at your graves."

"Thank you, now go! Before they escape!" Her and Rikan left their dying comrades and arrived shortly were the sound ninja were currently resting. She walked out from the trees and they immediatly jumped up, kunai in hands.

"Oh look another weakling from the Leaf Village, this will be easy."

"I know, they sent a little girl to deal with us." The eight men started to laugh and Rikan saw that his master was starting to lose control of her temper. "Control yourself, don't let them get to you."

"You think I'm a weak helpless girl, well I'll prove you wrong!" She charged at them and they threw their kunais. She caught the first one and deflected the others with it. She gathered chakra into her fist, so much that it was visible, the enemies were scared shitless and tried to run as her fist collided with the ground. A huge crater was created and three were now dead. She pulled her katana out and the moon's light reflected off it. Her handle was black and pink interlocking and the blade had a pink shimmer to it.

"This is my sword Hyoka, ever heard about it." She disappeared and two more dropped dead with slit throats. Rikan yawned from his place on the ground and watched the fight. _Their fault for saying those words. This will be over in a minute._

The fight carried on and she blocked two kunai that the ninjas were holding, one with her sword the other with a shurikan. She ducked down and slashed the guy straight up, his blood gushing, some on her, the rest on the ground. She pushed the other back and let her shurikan fly. One of the two remaining dodged it with ease and boasted, "You call that a throw, it didn't even get near me."

"It didn't have to." The shurikan came back like a boomerange and slashed his throat. His body fell lifeless to the ground and she caught the bloody weapon. "Now I have to clean their filth fom it." She toke her hair out of its ponytail and looked at it. "And now I definatly need a bath." She turned to the last foe to see him cowering, back against a tree.

"D-don't t-t-ell me that y-your Sakura Haruno, t-the Panther Huntress!"

"I am," she answers as she removes her mask to reveal the face of a seventeen year old girl.

"P-please forgive me, I w-was just following m-master Sasuke orders, spare me I beg..." He never got to finish his sentence for her sword was thrust through his heart. "I don't spare scum," she removed her sword and wiped his blood on a cloth. She placed her now clean katana into the sheath and turned to leave.

"No mercy like normal but at least now we can go back."

"Bath! Here I come!"

And there went Sakura Haruno, Konoha Anbu and expert med-nin, nicknamed the Panther Huntress, pratically skipping towards her village.

-------------------------------------

well what do ya think, is it okay so far, review and i will post the next chap as soon as possible


	2. Mission Break

AnbuShadowFang- heres the second chap, i might also type the third tonight if i decide to be nice, enjoy the naruto goodness

Disclaimer- i don't own Naruto, except in a fight

The Bloody Panther

Chapter 2

Mission Break

"So I see you completed your mission, good job Sakura." Said girl was currently in her old teachers' office telling her the results of her A rank mission. Leaning against the wall right next to the door Sakura listened as the fifth told her about her choices for her next one.

"No offense Tsunade-sama but can it wait? Seven missions in a roll can get tiring, even for me and Rikan." The now fifty-five year old woman looked at her apprentice, the blood from her victims was still on her and she had bags under her eyes. Quite frankly she looked like something that might have crawled out from hell.

"Sure, sure, but before you killed them did they say anything about who sent them?"

"Nope, nothing at all."

"Very well you're dismissed." Sakura pushed herself off the wall and exited. As soon as she was gone the black panther was by her side, armor gone from its normal positions. "You know you could of went in with me."

"True but there's something about old people that sickens me. You now the wrinkles and all that crap." The Anbu burst out laughing and patted him on the back. People passing by gave them weird looks and wondered why someone of her rank would be acting like this in public. Of course all those who thought this weren't ninja.

"You know, if she heard you say that about her you would be dead within a minute, caused by something like this." She leaned down and whispered some excruciating things that the fifth would do to him. His body trembled when he pictured it happening to him.

"To think someone that old could do something like...Rawwwl!! What the hell!" he sprang around and the little girl who had previously yanked his tail fell face first into the ground. She sat up indian style and tears started to well up in her eyes. "Waaaahhh the big kitty's being mean to me!"

"Rikan! Now look what you've done." She lifted the little girl and placed her on the mean kittys' back. "To make up for being naughty he's going to give you a ride home."

"Yaaaayyy!"

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I am, now endure it and follow her directions. See you at home," she exclaimed and disappeared with a poof, cherry blossoms in her wake.

"SAKURA!!!!!"

---------------------

Sakura arrived at her apartment where she lived alone. Her parents had been assassinated a year ago, most likely by someone who wanted revenge on her. The keys turned in the lock and the door opened. The first place she went was the bathroom where she turned the hot tap water on to fill the bathtub. Next she walked into the kitchen in search of food.

"Nothing."

She opened another cupboard. "Nothing."

And another.

"Oh crap, no food! Hmm... it seems never being home does cause problems, Rikan's gonna be pissed!" She searched frantically for meat, any kind, even a little, as long as she could save herself from his wrath. "Now I regret making him take the kid home. Oh well, I guess he can hunt tonight."

She sighed and went back to her bathroom. She stripped off her Anbu outfit and slowly got into the relaxing hot water and closed her eyes, drifting into a much needed nap.

Flashback Dream

_Sakura dashed in between the trees, trying to stay in front of the giant shurikan that was coming from behind. It sliced through whatever trees got in the way, catching up to her fast._

"_Rikan!"_

_The big black cat leaped from the shadows and into her path. He threw his body onto the nearest tree and dug his sharp claws into the bark and started to climb. He reached the top and Sakura ran by, shurikan in pursuit. When the ninja tool passed he pounced from his perch and landed on top of it, turning it harmless._

"_Toke you long enough!"_

"_Well sorrrrrrryyyyy, you summoned me far away so it's your fault!"_

"_Hehe yeah I gotta fix that."_

"_Do it later here they come!" Nineteen sound ninja appeared before them, all ready to kill. She pulled out Hyoka and prepaired for battle, a long one. Rikan let out a loud roar and crouched into a stalking position._

"_Who the hell do you bastards work for," Sakura yelled to them before the fight._

"_Master Sasuke."_

Sakura woke and toke in that she had fallen asleep in the bathtub. "Damn liars." She finished her bath and climbed out, wrapping a towel around herself as she left the bathroom. She strolled into her bedroom in search of something to wear.

"That's weird, Rikan's not back yet. Maybe the kid got him lost." She laughed at the mental image of a huge panther wandering the streets of Konoha lost, then put on her clothes. Her outfit consisted of another priestess like top with a pair of red capris.

She left her apartment, remembering to lock it and headed to Ichiruka for some ramen. _It feels like forever since I last sat down and had a relaxed meal with no threats of enemies. Halleluiah for the break! _She arrived and ordered beef flavored ramen, then dug in.

During her meal she sensed an incoming presence and moved to the side just in time as Naruto came flying by where she had been sitting. His face had nailed the counter and his head bolted up.

"Sakura-chan what was that for?"

"Sorry Naruto, it's just a natural reaction. So why aren't you with Hinata?"

Naruto blushed a little before replying, "She's with Kiba and Shino on a mission." The previous year Sakura and the other girls finally made Hinata admit her feelings to Naruto. He of course liked her too and they ended up going out. "So where have you been!"

"Mission, after mission, after mission. This is my first break."

"Where's your big cat. What kind was he, tabby, stripped…" He was cut off with a sharp blow to the head. "He's a panther not a freakin domestic cat," she got up and started her way to the training field with Naruto following.

"Sorry, sorry. So where is he?"

"About that, I'm kinda…avoiding him."

"Why?"

"Well you see…Oh shit!!!" She tried to make a sprint for it but she was too late, the panther had leaped onto her back making her fall into the dirt of the road. "Ha I finally got you!"

"Naruto! Heelllppp me! He's going to kill me!" Sakura was struggling to get away but Rikan just sat on her back, preventing escape. "You're gonna pay for earlier," he growled in her ear.

Just as she was losing all hope of seeing tomorrow something white and big knocked her wildcat off her back and away a distance. She turned and saw a huge white dog holding down the cat and licking him.

"Get this mangy mutt off me!!!" Sakura and Naruto laughed as Rikan was 'attacked' by a hyper Akamaru.

The pink haired kunoichi walked over and leaned down next to him, "Fine, but it's going to cost you."

---------------------

well there's another chap, review to see what happens next along with why all the sound nin say Sasuke sent them


	3. Practice Fight

**Well here's the next chapter, I finally typed it after much thinking and staring at my keyboard. Well read on and I hope you enjoy.**

The Bloody Panther

Chapter 3

Practice Fight

_Recap_

_Just as she was losing all hope of seeing tomorrow something white and big knocked her wildcat off her back and away a distance. She turned and saw a huge white dog holding down the cat and licking him._

"_Get this mangy mutt off me!!" Sakura and Naruto laughed as Rikan was 'attacked' by a hyper Akamaru._

_The pink haired kunoichi walked over and leaned down next to him, "Fine, but it's going to cost you."_

3333333333333

"Heh, Akamaru! Cut it out!"

The one who had yelled this was Sakura. Moments after the big dog had tackled Rikan, he switched targets and began licking her endlessly, making her regret not waiting to take a bath until later. She pushed him away and hugged the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata, before standing next to her.

"So Hinata, why are you here? Naruto said you were on a mission."

"Well we-" she started but was cut off when Naruto pecked her lips. "-just got back. We left a few days ago...Naruto didn't mention that, did he?" Hinata turned toward her boyfriend only to see him grinning sheepishly and scratching the top of his head.

That answered her question.

"I was just heading to the training grounds to meet back up with Kiba. Apparently Akamaru decided to follow the wrong person home..."

"Well since we're heading in the same direction let's walk together," Sakura suggested, then whispered, "That way I also have someone to protect me from Rikan." She glanced at the seething cat who was licking himself clean, ridding himself of Akamaru's slobber. He glared at her from the corner of his eye and she shuddered and pleaded to her Hyuuga friend.

"Sure, Sakura-san."

"For the last time you can just call me Sakura." Hinata nodded and began walking, Naruto at her side with one of his arms casually around her waist. With Sakura at her other side, Hinata let out a sigh at her friend's closeness before leaning into Naruto.

They strolled through the village, knowing the route wholly. Villagers that passed by gave a small bow of respect before continuing on their way. They did this because they recognized their ranks, all three being ANBU, Sakura also being a medical ninja, and Naruto being next in line for Hokage.

They reached the training site. Naruto ran off to join Kiba, Akamaru following at his heels, leaving the kunoichis and panther behind. "Hinata, would you care to spar," the pink haired woman suggested, hoping she would say yes. Even though Sakura had begged the Fifth for a break she would not allow her skills and techniques to slip, this was the perfect opportunity to heighten her power even more.

"Okay Sakura-sa- I mean Sakura."

They each took their stances on opposite sides and prepared for combat. Rikan began making his way slowly towards his master, "No Rikan, I want to do this alone." Understanding this he curled up on the ground and drifted into a deep sleep, making up for the lack of it he had gotten on the previous mission.

"Let's go!"

Hinata immediately activated her Byakugan as Sakura charged at her. The emerald eyed kunoichi swung her fist at the Hyuuga's side but was quickly stopped when her chakra point was hit. Thinking as fast as she could she unblocked it and smashed her fist at the ground, causing spikes to shoot from the caved in earth at her opponent.

Flipping out of the way, Hinata scanned the area for Sakura but found nothing. Her eyes glanced at her surroundings, trying to find a trace of her chakra signature but failing, Sakura's perfect chakra control made it impossible to find. She resumed her stance and awaited her friend to make the next move, and moments later she did.

She emerged from the trees, kunai in hand and tried to slash the Hyuuga in the shoulder, but was blocked by Hinata's own kunai. This went on for away, each side earning a few blows, but nothing too serious…yet. Sakura knew that the fight was coming to an end, after all this was just practice, so she readied herself for her last attack.

She reached into one of her pouches and grasped something, pulling it out slowly as to not reveal it. She sprinted forward and focused her chakra into the soles of feet, then pushed off the ground and flew over Hinata. The items that she had withdrawn from her pouch were now raining down, coming closer and closer to the indigo haired woman.

The explosive tags that were floating slowly to the ground were designed to explode on contact. Knowing this, Hinata took up another stance and shouted out, "Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō." Chakra beams that were controlled by her hands sliced the tags, making them explode inches from her head and around her. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Sakura was heading her way and Hinata allowed her focus onto her.

She swung the lines of razor sharp chakra at her friend but Sakura twisted around them, successfully dodging them, exactly like a cat. Hinata caught a glimpse of Sakura's eyes, they had an un-natural gold tinge in them, causing the Hyuuga to let out a gasp as the medical nin swiftly darted forward and managed to hold a kunai to Hinata's neck, both of their breaths coming out in pants.

"Well that was fun," Sakura stated while placing her kunai back in its proper spot. Hinata nodded in agreement and they both plopped side by side against a tree, trying to catch their breath. The small wounds they had still bled until Sakura used the rest of her chakra to heal them both. Now all they needed was a hot bath and a fresh pair of clothes.

"Well that should do it. Thanks for the fun!"

Sakura slowly stood and headed for home, Rikan following already planning out his revenge. "I know that you're still mad but can it wait, I really need some rest." As if proving her point, her body fell to the ground, she was now unconscious. Reluctantly, he managed to heave her onto his back and proceeded home, his mind wandering to the fight earlier.

_If I saw correctly her eyes were indeed gold for a split second but that's enough. I knew I chose the right master…she truly does possess the special ability. Things should get interesting now, especially with the Uchiha starting to act up._

3333333333333

****

**Well it was a little short but I think it was okay, the move Hinata performed, the one in japanese, is the move she used against the giant bee in episode 150 I think, and the reason Sakura didn't use her katana in the fight is because she accidently left it at home, anyways, tell me what ya think.**

**Review.**

**-Fang-**


	4. Council

**Yah! An update! Well, I typed out the next three for this fic so I'll post the next chapter in a couple days.**

The Bloody Panther

Chapter 4

Council

_Recap_

_If I saw correctly her eyes were indeed gold for a split second but that's enough. I knew I chose the right master…she truly does possess the special ability. Things should get interesting now, especially with the Uchiha starting to act up._

XxX

Sakura was currently seated in a room used only by those who help the Hokage run the village smoothly. The Elders, otherwise known as the Council Members. The once great ninja who had defended Konoha with their lives, at least decades older than herself, stared her down as her gaze shifted from the door and back to Rikan who lay sleeping at her feet.

The selfish cat had decided that he didn't want to help her stand up for herself. He curled up moments after they had entered the room and immediately drifted off into a light sleep; ridding himself of having to listen to the thing he hated the most…

Old people.

Sakura lay her arms on the long table and rest her forehead on them. She hated all the stares she received from them every time she was summoned. It made her remember all the whispers and glares she had received as a child, just for having a slightly larger than normal forehead and a greater intellect than most kids of the age of seven.

The pink haired medic released a sigh as she began to lose patience. How long did Tsunade have to take? Her office was just down the hall, she should have been here already with Shizune, possibly Tonton as well.

_Come on! Save me from this hellhole!_

As if on cue, the blond Sannin swiftly entered the room, Shizune at her side carrying Tonton. Her emerald orbs glanced at them from the corner of her eye, following their movements as the Fifth took her seat at the end of the table, directly in front of her, while Shizune stood behind her.

Tsunade rubbed her temples, preparing for the headache she knew would come before she spoke.

"Honorary Councilmen, to what do I owe this _lovely _encounter? Certainly it must be very important if you summoned Sakura here as well, so spit it out already!" Sakura released a deep sigh when she deducted why Hokage was in such a foul mood…she was obviously very close to being completely drunk. The slight sway in her step when she had entered the room had also showed this to be true.

_Note to self: Hide Tsunade's sake._

Sakura glanced down at her feet when her black panther shifted, changing positions in his sleep, but kicking her with his paws in the process.

_Another note to self: Lock Rikan out of the house tonight…just to make him suffer._

Sure, Rikan's a big wildcat, but nooooo. This didn't stop him from being a whiner at times. He hated being out in the cold night air, even though he has a thick fur coat to keep him warm. The first time Sakura had locked him out, she had been awakened at 3am when her front door was knocked down, and a shivering Rikan ran in and curled up on the foot of her bed. He had gotten yelled at after of course, but he just shrugged it off and stretched out next to her on the bed.

_Big baby._

The ANBU leader hesitantly glanced up at her elders only to see that they were all staring at her, awaiting a reply to something they had asked. "Um, sorry. Could you repeat that?" Rikan once again kicked her, but this time because she was showing disrespect.

Tadashii Soutou - The newest and only female member of the Elders as well as the only one that likes Sakura. She has light brown hair with pieces of grey that reaches to her knees and bangs that frame her face. She wears an elaborate kimono with dark colors woven into its threads, and adorning her feet are regular sandals. Her cloudy blue eyes at the moment were softened as she turned to Sakura to relay what they had been discussing.

"Sakura-chan, dear. We were hoping you could tell us everything that happened on your last mission, a Search and Destroy A-rank I believe it was."

"Of course, Tadashii-san. An hour after I received the mission, my ANBU squad and I set out in search of the assigned targets. For reasons I'm currently unsure of, they already knew we we're on their trail and had a few hours head start. We pursued them and when they were in range, I sent my squad in to attack. While they engaged the targets, Rikan," she gestured to the lounging cat, "arrived and offered assistance."

Sakura took a short breath before continuing.

"He then warned me that the smell of blood was in the air and I picked up my pace. I arrived in a clearing littered in blood and quickly made my way to my dying allies. Just from a quick look over of their wounds I could tell their was no way to save them and once again pursued the targets. They were camped not far from my current location when I attacked. I eliminated them all in a short span of time. I then reported back to Tsunade-sama. That is all."

Sakura shifted her gaze to Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane who were both conversing in hushed whispers with each other. These are the two that Sakura saw as a real threat, the only Elders to be in the Council when Tsunade became Hokage. Their vast knowledge about the political ways Konoha was run and the fact they had been on Team Senju with the 3rd himself set a slight tingle down her spine. These two were and even now, powerful and if she did the slightest thing wrong they would both strip her of her ANBU rank without a second thought.

"Speak girl. Did any of the Sound shinobi mention anything about Uchiha Sasuke," ordered the gruff voice of Danzo. Oh how she hated the wretched old bastard and he felt the same about her, especially since her and Naruto had taken Sai away from him. Sakura had loved the look on his face when Sai quit ANBU Roots and applied for regular ANBU, therefore pissing off the old fart to no end.

"No, they did not. If they are connected to the Uchiha, they never had a chance to utter so. I silenced them too quickly for that."

Tsunade who had been quiet the entire time abruptly threw a scroll at her pink haired apprentice who swiftly caught it before it could make contact with her face. The Fifth cleared her throat and said, "That's your next mission. It's a B-rank where you need to travel to Suna and help cure a disease that has ailed the Kazekage. If any Sound confront you on your way, eliminate them and continue on. You are dismissed."

Rejoicing inwardly that she could now leave, she pushed her seat back, stood, and gave a curt bow before disappearing in a whirl of cherry blossoms. Sensing that she had left, Rikan slowly stretched and took her place in her chair, leaning back on his haunches. "Now that Sakura is gone, might we discuss what you really want to know. After all, the only reason you summoned Sakura was that you hoped you might speak to me."

_Smart cat._ Thought the Fifth before she started the real Council meeting.

"You and your kind serve shinobi that bear the Mimikuu, yet you are loyal to Sakura. Is this true?"

"Yes, it is."

"Very well, but why do you serve Sakura, that's the question?" Tsunade rubbed her chin in thought as she awaited the panther's reply. A low growl rumbled from the cat's chest as he held her eyes with a dark glare. His ears pulled back and his growl increased in volume. He swiftly jumped onto the table and crouched before the blond haired woman.

"Are you saying that Sakura is _not _worthy of me?" Rikan snarled out, barely restricting himself from attacking Konoha's leader.

"Certainly not. I'm just curious as to _why _you stay with her? I do not doubt her abilities in the least, it's just that it is unusual for one of your kind to stay with a ninja not of the Mimikuu."

Satisfied with her response, Rikan calmed down slightly, reeling in that all the other Council members were silent, awaiting his response. All but Danzo who looked like he wished to speak about something he consider more important, like hunting down the Uchiha traitor and eliminating him.

_Stupid old bastard._

"Sakura is a very trusting human, as you have all seen. She believes in her friends and hates being weak, qualities I see fit in a mistress for myself. I allied with her with the knowledge that she is a Haruno, the supposed clan that bears the Mimikuu. So far, she has shown little signs that she possesses it, but it will take some time before she masters and hones it."

"Sakura-chan has the Mimikuu!? This is great! She'll being even more powerful than before!" Tadashii exclaimed, her eyes gleaming in hope.

"Perhaps…but the bigger problem at the moment is the Uchiha. I believe that he is already aware of the Mimikuu and wants to capture Sakura just to discover how it works. He's going to make his true attempt soon…by coming after her himself."

XxX

Gathering her pack on her back, Sakura locked her apartment door.

Pumping chakra to her feet, she attempted to quickly leave the village without being caught by any of her friends. If anyone, _anyone_, noticed the way her reserves of strength were lower than normal and that her face was far paler than it should be from an oncoming fever, they would most defiantly stop her, even if it was the stoic Hyuuga prodigy.

Over the years her and the stoic Hyuuga had become great friends. It happened when they were sent on a mission and Neji was mortally wounded. Sakura had spent hours knitting his torn skin back together and healing and broken bones. After they returned to Konoha they had gradually, over a span of time, became friends.

Sakura nodded in greeting to Kotetsu and Izumo who were guarding the village's gates before slipping out in to the forest surrounding Konoha. Leaping treeing to tree she traveled non-stop for four hours before she made it to the edge of Fire Country.

Checking for Rikan's chakra she was pleased to discover he was only about an hour behind her. "Good. He'll be able to catch up within fifth-teen minutes. Ah, mine as well get this over with."

She crossed the border and was immediately assaulted by lightening. The sound of a thousand chirping birds invaded her ears and she dropped to the ground, already trying to heal her wounds.

_Damn it! They hid underground!_

Two ninja sandal clad feet stopped in front of her and she turned her head up to see her adversary. Her vision clouded before she was able to his face but the deep baritone voice that sounded from above was unmistakable.

"Sakura."

XxX

**Hope you liked!**

**-Fang-**


End file.
